The new immortal
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: What happens when the Zaibatsu works on a new Gene and uses Hwo as their experiment? What happens when he escapes? There is a vampire on the loose. will the team be able to stop him? the race is on. summary sucks r&r pls. includes two character deaths... actually 3. complete
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there everyone! __ yes I know that I have another trilogy to finish up but this randomly came up. I guess this'll be a two-shot or something… it's not really that good and I kinda got inspired by my favourite anime of all time, Vampire Knight. I really wanted to try to make Hwo seem like some sort of Zero… but I guess I failed. Anyway, enjoy. The prologue's in bold. The rest is the story. __**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken but Dr Yagami is mine :D **_

**PROLOGUE **

**He squeezed his eyes shut as he overcame the Devil. His wings were gone and his tattoos disappeared, leaving a burning sensation on his chest. Finally, the blazing red colour of his eyes faded, leaving his usual amber one. Jin heaved in exhaustion. Even in devil form, battles with his rival seem to tire him off. He glanced at the unconscious man a distance off. "When will you learn? You are no match for the devil," he thought as he went to examine the Korean. Hwoarang was badly beaten up. His condition was worse than after his first battle with the Devil. "If I don't get you proper treatment, you're gonna die... Hwoarang, you're such an idiot." Jin struggled to lift the unconscious person to his feet and take him to the Zaibatsu for proper treatment. **

**Dr Yagami watched as his boss left. He looked at the unconscious man that Jin had brought to him. There was no way to save someone that badly injured. He stated at the body, thinking of how the save him. Jin had insisted that the man is to be saved, no matter what the cause. Whoever he was, he seemed to mean a lot to the boss. "There is one way..." Dr Yagami thought. He went to the closet and pulled out a test-tube filled with red liquid. It was the Zaibatsu's latest experiment, which had the power to turn anyone in a monster similar to Jin Kazama, just a different sort of monster. "Why are you all working on a Vampire Gene?" Jin had asked once. "We're scientists. We do unexplainable things that may not even be used at all, just to kill time, like this," was the reply. "I'm sorry, Kazama-Sama. I have to do this to save him." Dr Yagami was actually a pretty dumb scientist. All he did was follow orders. I'm pretty sure you can guess what he did after that... A hint. It involved, an injection and some drips. **

"Jin, we're getting nowhere with this case. We already lost 190 people to this freaking vampire-wannabe," Asuka snorted. "IT'S NOT A VAMPIRE-WANNABE! IT'S A REAL VAMPIRE!" Xiao insisted. Asuka and Lili rolled their eyes. Was that girl dumb, or what? Jin looked at the rest of his team. Asuka had a point. They've been working on this case for almost a year, ever since two months after the conclusion of the KOIFT, and they had no leads. Jin first suspected an escaped laboratory test in their Vampire Gene experiment but all of their tests have been killed according to the doctors. He was pretty sure that Dr Yagami was involved in all this and his suicide after the killings started made it even more mysterious. But you can't talk to a dead man so Jin had to think of other alternatives. As his fellow teammates bickered over the existence of vampires, he just sighed and slumped in his chair. _Dr Yagami… What's going on? _he wondered.

It was already midnight when Lili left the Zaibatsu building after working overtime. She shivered in the cold and hurried off to her apartment. She was only a short distance away from the Zaibatsu, in a dark alley, when she started feeling as if she was being watched. She pulled out her gun and turned around, pointing it at her non-existent stalker. "Who are you? Show yourself!" she demanded. "Smart move moron. I'm behind you now," her stalker sneered. A shiver ran down her spine. There was a nagging feeling telling her not to turn around. "What do you want?" she asked, tightening her grip on her pistol. "Your blood..." he replied. Lili frowned. "M-My blood...?" "Well, yeah." Lili heard a soft "thud" on the floor. That made sense. He was standing atop something and she didn't notice him previously. "Why?" she whispered. The next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall, her face flat on the rough surface of the bricks. How did that happen, she was unsure. She didn't even hear her stalker walk towards her but he had managed to pin her against the wall. "Cause I need it..." he whispered, licking her neck. Lili shuddered. "You have nice hair... It reminds me of some spoilt brat I know," he continued. Lili could sense him smirking as his cold breath tickled her neck. His voice, however, sounded distantly familiar. "Who are you?" Lili asked. "Your biggest nightmare," he sneered. _That line… And that voice. I'm pretty sure that voice had said that to me before… Who are you? _she wondered.

Lili felt a piercing pain on her neck. Was he biting her? Lili screamed as loud as she can, hoping that someone from the Zaibatsu would be able to hear her. Her stalker continued licking the blood that was spilling from her neck. _Xiao was right after all, then,_ she thought. Vampires do exists, aside from those Zaibatsu volunteers who tested the Vampire Gene. A shot rang out. Lili slumped on the ground as the vampire growled and pulled away to threaten those who had shot him. "Bullets are useless against me," he smirked. Lili turned around and stared at her attacker. He was wearing a plain black long-sleeved hooded t-shirt, which he was using his sleeve to wipe the blood off his mouth, jeans and sneakers. She couldn't make out his face, which was hidden under the shadows of his hood, but she was able to see his glowing red eyes.

"Stay away from her!" Jin! Jin, Lars and Steve were there to save her. Apparently, Lili wasn't the only one to recognize them. The vampire snarled. "Kazama! I've been looking for you!" Jin was bewildered for a moment before he caught himself. He was the head of the Zaibatsu. A lot of people wanted to kill him. Whoever this guy was, he most probably wanted the same thing. Steve was still standing there with his mouth agape. "H-Hwoarang...?" the Brit gasped. The vampire chuckled. "That should have been expected... Only my best friend would recognize me." He pulled down his hood. It was indeed Hwoarang. Lili gritted her teeth. Oh well, at least she won't hesitate to kill him. She hated him to the core. During the tournament, she was sure that the only reason he was alive was to make her life a living hell and now, he had bitten her. "Hwoarang... I told you before. You can't win-" "Shut the fuck up, Jin. This has nothing to do with the rivalry we had! I want you dead!" Hwoarang snarled, making Lili flinch. He sure is scary when he is pissed. "Why did you kill those people, Rang?" Steve asked, still in disbelief. "A man's got to eat..." "You're not a man. You're a fucking monster," Lars snorted. "I guess so," Hwoarang replied. "All thanks to Kazama over there."

Hwoarang sighed. Everyone else didn't understand. Looks like he was to spell it out to them. "Care to tell me why I woke up in the Zaibatsu HQ after our match about a year ago? Or why was I attached to a drip which stated 'Vampire Gene'? Do you want me to turn into a monster like you?" he snarled. Jin crocked his head to one side. "I didn't do any of those.., I just told Dr Yagami to take care of you," Jin explained. No matter how much Hwoarang hated Jin, he too knew that the Kazama was an honest person. He wouldn't lie to anyone, not even his greatest enemy. "Then this Dr Yagami..." "He's dead. He died a few days after your killings started. Suicide," Lars informed. Jin suddenly remembered that Lili was there. "Lili! Are you alright?" he asked, dropping his gun and running to her side. Hwoarang stiffened. That blonde he had bit reminded him so much of Lili because she is Lili. He slapped himself mentally. Way to go to get the girl. He looked at her, feeling guilt rising up in his chest. It was on the tip of the tongue to apologize but remembering how Lili and him were, he knew she wouldn't accept his apology, so why bother? "Right. So now, can you tell my why her blood tasted extra sweet and managed to somehow quench my thirst? It's like some sort of alcoholic beverage," Hwoarang stated. Lili gave Hwoarang a withering look. "Well, that's because she's your... 'One'," Jin replied.

Lili spat. "I'm his 'one'? What's that supposed to mean? I don't belong to anyone, and even if I did, he would be the last person who'd own me!" Hwoarang tensed at her insult and bit his lip, his fangs digging into the thin skin. "My theory is that she's my 200th so yeah," Hwoarang bluntly stated, licking the blood that trickled down his bitten lip. "200...?" Steve wondered. "Yeah. I killed 10 others but I killed them through burning them so you should get the main idea." "God... You're a monster," Lili sighed. Hwoarang looked at her, feeling a little uneasy. It was the usual feeling he always got when he was around her. "Based on what we concluded from the tests we did, every vampire would only accept the blood of one person. Apparently, our experiment hasn't been able to create full vampires yet," Jin explained. "That means that basically, Hwo, your body will reject all other blood aside from Lili from this moment onwards. In fact, you'll have no urge to drink anyone's blood. Lili is your only blood source." Lili's eyes widened. "There's no way in hell I'll give that murderer my blood!" Lars shrugged. "Then we have no choice but to detain Hwoarang until his huger kills him."

Hwoarang took a step back in disbelief. There was no way out of death now. He glanced at Lili. He couldn't expect her to agree. No. She'll never do that. In fact, she would gladly watch him die. Hwoarang squeezed his eyes shut and turned around, trying to remember everything leading up to his transformation. He had lost his second battle with the devil and when he woke up, he was in the Zaibatsu, alone in a room. There was a drip attached to him and he remembered how he panicked when he read what was on it. Was he really going to transform into one of those things? He had run out of the Zaibatsu in fear and disgust. The two months following that incident was filled with pain. His body started rejecting food and water and sunlight started to burn his skin. His senses were enhanced. He could smell people, see in the dark and hear the slightest sound from even a distance of. Finally, his fangs appeared, leading up to his final transformation into the beast. He sighed and clenched his fists, trying to hide his fear as he turned to Lars, "Very well, then. It looks like I have no choice."

Lili looked up. Was that idiot really going to surrender? She had expected him to fight back, to threaten her to do it or else he'd do something to her. This isn't right. This is not Hwoarang. He'll fight back. He'll never give up. Lili was unable to accept what he was doing. _Damn. I'm getting emotional. I wonder why…_ Lili stood up on her shaky knees, clutching her neck. "You… Idiot. Are you just going to give up?" she snapped. Hwoarang nodded. "No… Hwoarang… Don't do that please…" Steve begged. Hwoarang smiled at Steve and shook his head. "You're a good friend, Fox." Lili blinked. Was that fear all over Hwoarang's face? Well, he should be scared. Lili had seen the sufferings all the volunteers had faced. Five days of starvation was all it took to kill them. No other ways. They weren't real vampires after all. A stake it the heart didn't work at all. _You idiot… Just come and threaten me,_ Lili thought, her lips turning into a snarl.

"I'm really sorry, Hwo," Jin apologized. "I'm sorry that your whole life is gone when you're only 20 **(a/n: yeah I know he's older. But in my story both Hwoarang and Steve are a bit younger. They're only 2 years older than Lili and asuka, same age as Xiao. Made it this way cause I like it. :p) **all because of the Zaibatsu." Hwoarang turned towards Lili and Jin and gave a weak smile. "Just do it now, before my thirst returns and I go crazy and attack Lili." Steve walked toward him with handcuffs in his hands reluctantly. He had to do it. There was only one way out of this but Lili would never in her life help Hwoarang. She had matured and gotten less selfish lately but Steve and the rest were sure that no amount of convincing could save the Korean. As Lili watched Steve, her heart went out to him. It must be hard to lose a best friend. Hwoarang and Steve were never apart during the tournament. Even after his friend's disappearance, Steve had never given up looking for him, along with Xiao Yu and Asuka. Lili wondered if Hwoarang even deserved friends like that. Did he deserve all the care they had for him? _Who am I to judge? I don't even know the true him… Or do I? _Lili wondered. Maybe she did know the true him. The one who had saved her from those punks the moment they met during KOIFT 5. She had just chosen to forget that and hate the annoying jerk that had teased her in the their subsequent encounters. If Hwoarang dies, Asuka would take it badly. Lili knew that the Kazama had a crush on him. Xiao would probably get upset too. In the absence of Jin, Hwoarang was the one who had cheered her on to change Jin and stop the world domination. And then there was Steve…

"I'll do it," Lili whispered. The four guys looked at her. Lili repeated her words, with more confidence this time. As she watched the smile appear on Steve's face, she knew she had done the right thing. Everyone seemed more relax now, except for Hwoarang. "Don't force yourself, Lili… For the rest of your life, you have to…" he sighed. "Then what? You want me to watch you die and live with guilt that I had caused some people to lose their treasured best friend. Asuka might even kill me!" Lili snapped. Hwoarang smiled. "Suka, huh? How's she doing?" he asked. "Pretty good. Xiao and her have never given up on you!" Steve beamed. Hwoarang's eyes widened in surprise and joy. Lili clenched her fists. Was that jealousy she was feeling? She shook her head. _No… I'm annoyed, _she assured herself. "Lili, if you're sure about this then I want you to make sure that you keep Hwoarang locked up in your apartment," Jin ordered. Lili nodded…

"WAIT. YOU MEAN WE GOT TO LIVE TOGETHER?"

~to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back. Hey there sweeties. Anyway, I totally gave up the idea of a two-shot. THERE WILL BE A CONTINUATION! Stay tuned… Won't be updating much cause of my MT O-levels coming up this year and I am working on some other fanfics too. Hope you check them out. Anyway, is it just me, or are Hwoarang and Mello (DEATH NOTE) really similar? 0.0 Disclaimer is in the previous chapter. Enjoy~_

One year plus time-skip

"Hey, Rang, I'm home," Lili called out. There was no reply. Where was that idiot? She looked around apartment. He was nowhere in sight. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the balcony door open. Had he escaped? Lili wondered. She walked out and looked down. There was no way he would jump down to escape. Lili knew he wouldn't die from the fall but he wouldn't risk his secret to be revealed. Why would he escape anyway? There was no one else in this world who'd be able to quench his bloodlust.

"I'm up here." Lili looked up. He was sitting on the rooftop of their apartment building. They lived in the penthouse and with his inhumane strength, he'd have been able to jump up. The vampire cocked his head to one side. "Well? Did you ask Jin?" Hwoarang asked. Lili nodded.

"Jin's working on a clone now… You promised to tell me why you want Jin to clone me so spit it out!" Hwoarang shrugged and mumbled something about how he knows that Lili is sick of giving her blood to him. Lili sighed. That was partially true. She didn't particularly enjoy giving her blood to him, especially since it made her weak for like the next one hour usually. Hwoarang jumped down and landed silently beside Lili. He walked to the living room and sat down to watch the tv. Lili stared at him from the balcony. He usually made no efforts to strike up any conversation with her, which she found unusual. Back in the past, he had always teased her but now they barely even talked. She knew he was hiding something and was sure that there was more to this clone plan. She sighed and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hurry up and do it before I go to bathe," she murmured. Hwoarang grunted and pushed her against the wall, sinking his fangs deep into the side of her neck. Lili bit her lip. She still haven't gotten used to the pain. After he had drank enough, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him. It took Lili a while to realize he was hugging her.

He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I promise this will all be over soon." Lili felt her heart race, like it always did when she was with Hwoarang. She hurriedly pulled away from him and walked towards the toilet.

"I'm gonna go and bathe!" she exclaimed, hoping that he did not notice the blush on her cheeks.

"IT'S DONE!" Xiao squealed. The clone had finally been completed after a few days. Jin had named it CL, short for Clone-Lili. Lili looked at CL, scrutinizing her. It was an exact replica, free of blemishes.

"We'll just send her in place of Lili to the apartment and observe her through the cameras I've set up," Jin instructed. He had set up cameras in the house of all his Zaibatsu staff so that in times of need he can just activate them and observe the person. Jin told the rest of the Zaibatsu team to go home, including CL. Lili and him would stay at HQ and observe. Things had not been going according to plan.

Hwoarang knew that that was the clone. The moment she walked in, she smelled different. She didn't seem appetizing at all. Hwoarang sighed. If this was the clone, he didn't have to be gentle. He roughly pushed the screaming clone against the wall and drank her blood. Nothing was happening. He drank as much as he could. It wasn't working. Lili panicked.

"If he drinks anymore, she'll die!" Jin mumbled. Lili nodded and rushed home. She was too late. Hwoarang was on his knees, staring at the lifeless body of the clone. He didn't even acknowledge Lili's arrival. Lili called out to him but he ignored her.

"Hwoarang!" she called more urgently. She went to his side and shook his shoulders.

"I did it again... Another murder..." he murmured. Lili stared at him in silence as he continued. "Was I... Is my only reason for living to hurt people?" Lili turned Hwoarang to face her.

"Listen to yourself, won't you? You're talking nonsense. What's wrong with you? Do you need blood?" she asked. Hwoarang shook his head and stood up, stepping away from her.

"No... I can't do it anymore. I can't let myself hurt anyone, especially you..." Hwoarang stopped before running to the toilet. Lili looked bewildered. By the time she got to the bathroom, Hwoarang was already throwing up. Lili crouched beside him, rubbing his back as he vomited out all the blood. His body had indeed rejected it. He stared at the blood in disgust before pulling the flush.

"Hwoarang... It's alright..." Lili whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Lili... What would you give up to get unlimited power? To live forever? To be the best?" he asked her. Lili stayed silent but he continued anyway. "I always wondered you know... What'd I be willing to give up. Now, I have it but I'd love to give everything up, just to be normal again." Lili stroked his back and tightened her grip.

"Everything's gonna be okay. You need blood, Rang," she whispered.

Hwoarang pulled from her grip and stared into her eyes, shaking his head. "No... I don't need blood... I need this," he whispered. He leaned closer to Lili. Lili felt her heart race as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him. He pinned his lips gently on hers, wanting all of their warmth. Lili closed her eyes as her hand travelled to his neck, caressing the back of his neck. Hwoarang sucked on her lip for a while before running his tongue along her bottom lip and trying to enter her mouth. After much resistance, she allowed him to enter. There was a faint taste of blood on his tongue but Lili did not care. Somehow, she wanted this. It felt good. Though she had never admitted it in her life, she had always been drawn to this man ever since the incident that caused them to meet.

Five KOIFT fighters had her cornered. She was weak from a battle and was unable to fight all of them off, even at her full strength. They were teasing her, trying to get close to her. The feeling when they placed their filthy hands on her was disgusting. She whimpered as they pinned her against the wall as one of them tried to rape her. Then suddenly, his weight was lifted off her. She saw both Hwoarang and Steve. Hwoarang had told Steve to bring Lili away as he dealt with the other guys. She had no idea how he won the match but she remembered how he had held her protectively as Steve called the police. Ever since that incident, she had loved him with all her heart. As she got to know him more, she tried to cover up the love. He seemed to hate her to the core. She had no chance with a playboy like him. In fact, Asuka had a higher chance. But now as he kissed her lovingly, she could tell she was wrong all this while. It was good enough that he felt the same way. She was contented. Hwoarang pulled away.

"You're thinking about that day, aren't you?" he asked, noticing the tear rolling down her cheek. Lili nodded. "Don't. I promised to protect you, didn't I?" he whispered before she pulled him into another kiss.

Lili opened her eyes and yawned. She had no idea how everything ended up in the bedroom but she didn't care. Although he didn't say it, Lili knew he loved her. She didn't want anything else. Lili planted a kiss on his forehead before crawling out of bed to go and bathe. She was eating her breakfast when Hwoarang finally woke up. He walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"Hey, can I come to the Zaibatsu too? I need to talk to Jin," he asked, staring at her food longingly.

Lili giggled, "Sure. But for what?" Hwoarang was taken aback. He obviously didn't have an answer for that.

He shrugged. "Talk to him... About stuff... Anyway, I want to say hi to Suka too. Haven't seen her in a while." Lili felt her blood boil.

"Fine," she snapped. Hwoarang looked at her in confusion as she angrily led him to her car.

"HWOARANG!" Xiao squealed and hugged him, followed by Asuka. Lili watched them jealously.

"Didn't know you have feelings for him," Alisa giggled.

Lili turned to the android. "Always had." Steve, Xiao and Suka were glad to see him but he hurriedly left to speak with Lars and Jin. Lili found this utterly suspicious. "Hey Steve, let's go see what the trio's up too," she whispered and without giving him a chance to agree, she dragged him after them.

"I knew it. You're in love with her!" Lars smirked. Hwoarang defiantly shook his head. He just said that he didn't want to hurt anyone. How did this lead up to him being in love with Lili?

Jin chuckled. "I guess I never told you about how your body chooses its 'one', have I? It chooses the one who you are destined to be with." Hwoarang felt his cheeks turning red.

"Fine... But it's not like Lili feels the same. Anyway, please, I don't want to do this to her anymore..." he pleaded. Jin stopped him.

"Whoever's outside... You can come in now," he sighed. Steve and Lili panicked.

"Lili. Go," he ordered. Lili was only too happy to comply. Steve might even be welcomed into the discussion.

Steve popped his head in. "Relax it's only me," he murmured, stepping in. The others sighed in relief.

"Well good. I'd like you to listen to this anyway. I want you guys to kill me," Hwoarang stated. Everyone looked at him, bewildered.

"NO!" Steve shouted.

"Please... I'm begging you guys. I'm afraid that if I try to starve myself, I'll end up hurting Lili or someone else," Hwoarang pleaded. The three guys stared at him.

"Very well then," Jin sighed. He lead everyone to the basement, where the 'dungeon' was. During the vampire gene experiment, the volunteers were kept in these cells during their observations. "Step inside the cell," Jin instructed. Hwoarang nodded, stepping into the room as the others closed the door. He stiffened as he realized the room smelled of blood. He looked around the filthy room and noticed splotches of dried up blood around.

"What happened here?" he wondered.

"LET ME OUT FOX!" Hwoarang growled, banging on the glass that separated the cell and the observation room. Steve looked confused.

"Wasn't he begging us to detain him just yesterday?" he wondered. As he reached to open the door, Jin stopped him.

"He's gone mad from the bloodlust. If you let him out, he will kill all of us here. Just like all those volunteers who went berserk. Don't forget that we don't have the possible weapons to defend ourselves yet," he warned. Steve sighed as he watch his best friend struggle in the cell. He was crouched in the corner grabbing his stomach like a hungry person. His eyes were redder than ever and his fangs dug into his pale lips, causing blood to flow out from them. Even licking his own blood failed to satisfy his cravings.

"Relax, Steve. That's what he wanted, remember?" Lars reminded.

Lili rested her head on the chair. Where was Hwoarang? She pulled out her blackberry and called Jin. It was quite long before the Kazama finally picked up. Lili didn't bother about greetings or anything and came straight to the point. "Where's Rang?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was a few days ago. Hey Lili, I'm quite busy now. I got to go. Bye," and with that, he hung up the phone. Lili stared incredulously. 'You're not busy. You're hiding something, Jin,' Lili thought. Hwoarang would not go missing like this. Somehow, his bloodlust would lead him back home. It had been four days already and he had not returned home. There were no new murder cases so Lili knew that he wasn't on a rampage. She was sure that Jin had something to do with his sudden disappearance. If Hwoarang doesn't return by tomorrow for her blood, he would die.

Steve sighed. "What is it, Steve?" Jin asked the Brit.

"He has less than an hour left..." Steve murmured. Before Lars or Jin could say anything, Lili burst in.

"I HEARD THAT. Now, tell me where Rang is!" she ordered.

"Classified information," Lars replied. Lili was stupefied.

"YOU'RE GONNA LET HIM DIE? What kind of friends are you?" she was already on the verge of tears.

"He... Wanted it..." Steve informed her. Lili looked at Steve with pleading eyes.

"Please... I got to see him..." she begged. Jin hesitated.

"Okay then. Though he has around half an hour to live... He might even be unconscious," Jin said as he escorted Lili into Hwoarang's cell. Hwoarang was too weak to attack anyone for their blood but he was able to smell Lili. He looked up weakly at them with dull eyes. When Lili looked at them carefully, she noticed that they were not red anymore but his usual brown human ones.

"Lili...?" he groaned, his voice barely audible. Lili ran to his side.

"Drink my blood," she ordered.

He smiled. "I'm glad I got to see you before I die," he whispered before closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall. Lili shook him. He refused to wake up. She checked his pulse. It was there, faintly.

"He is going to die, Lili!" Steve said urgently. Lili opened his mouth cautiously. His fangs were disappearing. So that's how they die. They transform back to humans. She looked around and notice a mirror at the wall. 'I'm sorry. I just can't let you die,' she thought.

Lili smashed the mirror and slit her wrist. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF?" Lars panicked.

"No. I think someone needs to be fed," she smirked and kneeled beside her unconscious lover. She placed her hand above his mouth, letting the blood drop in. "Please come back," she whispered. Lili felt like she sat there for eternity. Finally, Hwoarang stirred and open his eyes, now glowing red. He grabbed Lili's hand and pulled it closer towards his mouth but hesitated. "It's okay. Drink," she assured him. He licked her hand before moving to her neck and sinking his fangs into her, drinking her blood.

"If you drink too much, you'll kill her," Jin warned him. Hwoarang gave her neck one final lick and pulled away. Lili frowned and slapped him before breaking down into tears.

"Why...? If you really did love me, why would you leave me?" Lili cried. Hwoarang was at a loss for words. He reached out to pull her close but hesitated. Lili noticed this and leaned on his chest. Hwoarang rested his chin on her forehead and wrapped his hand around her waist. "Well?" she whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you, Lil," he replied as he tightened his grip on her. Lili rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"Hasn't it ever occur to you that by leaving me you are hurting me?" Lili scolded.

"I love you Lili," he whispered. Lili looked at him. Although she has known all along, his confession took her by surprise. Hwoarang reached out to wipe the tears from her face.

"I love you too," she replied, after a long time. Hwoarang's eyes widened.

"Y-you do..?" Lili slapped him again.

"What do you think I am? A whore? Did you think that that night was a one night thing? Do you-" Lili was unable to continue her sentence since Hwoarang had pinned his lips on hers. Lili relaxed and kissed him back. She pulled away after a while. "Please don't do this to yourself..." Lili begged. Hwoarang sighed and nodded his head. Jin walked towards them.

"You know what? It looks like the Vampire Gene experiment has come to an end. I'll talk to the doctors about finding a cure. Maybe they'll get me one too," Jin chuckled.

Steve helped Hwoarang to his feet. "You better go home and her too..." Hwoarang staggered backwards and would have fallen if Steve hadn't caught him. "On the second thought, maybe I should drive you guys home..." Hwoarang shook his head and steadied himself.

"I'm good..." he beamed. He helped Lili to her feet. "Can you walk?" he asked. Lili nodded and smiled. Things weren't going to be easy for them but as long as she was with the person she loved, she was happy.

~to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**FINAL CHAPTER**

"The Zaibatsu had claimed that they have apprehended the culprit of the recent 'vampire' murder case," the brunette clad in skimpy clothes informed her boss. "But based on our sources the Zaibatsu had no new criminals arrested in the last few months. Something is really suspicious, Kazuya."

Kazuya looked up at his assistant. "I know and I'm going to find out what Jin is up to. I won't be stopped. Anna, can you please gather more information on the Vampire Gene experiment the Zaibatsu was working on?" he asked. Anna nodded and walked out, leaving the Mishima to smirk at the thought of his new plan.

Lili groaned as the familiar pain shot through her body. Her fingers dug into Hwoarang's pale skin as his fangs pierced the sensitive skin on her neck. Blood spilled out of the wound and into the vampire's awaiting mouth. Lili let out a slight moan as she felt his tongue licking her neck clean of the blood. Hwoarang pulled away and stared at the blonde in his arms. Her eyelids dropped with exhaustion and she gasped for breath. _It must have hurt a lot… Still, she continues doing all this…_ he thought to himself as he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry… You don't have to do this you know…" he whispered in her ear while stroking her back lovingly.

"Shut up… We've gone through this argument enough," Lili groaned.

He pulled away and stared into her deep blue eyes. "You don't understand, Lili. I feel guilty everytime I do this. I'm hurting you and I don't like it…"

Lili smiled mischievously. "Then make it up to me, darling," she whispered seductively.

Lili pressed her lips against his. Her sudden action caught him off guard and Lili slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring the cavern. She licked the top of his roof and came to rest near his fangs. She wound her tongue around his fang as her hand slid under his t-shirt, earning a muffled moan from the vampire. Hwoarang pulled away from her and eyed her, amused.

"Hey, who's making up for who?" he teased as he pushed her down on the bed.

Lili smirked and pulled him on top of her, meshing their lips together again. Hwoarang moved from her mouth to her neck, sucking and licking her sensitive part. Lili moaned as she felt a familiar clenching in her stomach. Her manicured nails dug into Hwoarang's back as he moved downwards, stopping for a while to pull out her black tank top, and then continuing all the way to her shorts. Seeing Hwoarang's smirk, Lili knew her night was just going to get better.

Lili blinked her eyes opened and looked at her bedside clock. It was only 8am, too early to be waking up on a Sunday morning but lili was unable to go back to sleep. Carefully pulling herself out of Hwoarang's arms, she went to open the curtains and let the sunlight stream in. She heard a muffled groan of protest and turned around to find Hwoarang hiding underneathe the blanket.

"Lili! The sun!" he groaned. Lili giggled and closed the curtains. Although the sunbeams don't kill Hwoarang, he still wasn't very fond of them. "You're up early," he commented.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered, joining him in bed. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling into her neck.

"What do you say about a round two of last night?" Hwoarang suggested. Lili smirked and nodded her head. She pushed Hwoarang down and climbed on top of him. "Very well then. Let's see what you got, shall we?" Hwoarang smirked as Lili took him in her hands. Just as she was about to start her phone rang. "Ignore it," Hwoarang snapped.

Lili giggled and climbed off him. "It's Jin calling. I can tell from the ringtone. I got to take this," she explained and climbed out of bed. She threw Hwoarang's t-shirt on and went to answer Jin's call.

"Lili, can you come to office today? I know that Sundays are your off-days but this is an emergency," Jin's voice was panicky at the other end. Unusual.

"What happened?" Lili asked.

"Someone broke into the Zaibatsu last night. Don't ask me how. Apparently he or she stole Hwoarang's file on the Vampire Gene," Jin narrated.

"I'm on my way," Lili replied and hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Hwoarang asked as he saw Lili's worried expression.

"I need to go to the Zaibatsu. It's an emergency," Lili replied.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"It's oaky. You just stay at home." Hwoarang watched as Lili hurried to get ready. _So much for spending time together…_

"Are everyone's files missing?" Lili asked.

"Nope. Just Rang's…" Asuka reported.

"I have a bad feeling the G-Corp is behind this," Lars groaned.

"I know they are…" Jin said.

Lili sighed. She wondered what trouble Hwoarang was going to get into. Little did she know that the moment she had left the apartment, Hwoarang was abducted by the G-Corporation…

"Let me go!" Hwoarang snarled at Kazuya and Anna. He had been chained up in a small cell, which contained a lot of shutters and mirrors. Try as he might, Hwoarang was unable to break the chains that held him, not even with his inhumane strength.

"Shall we start on our own experimet now?" Anna asked Kazuya.

Kazuya pulled out a syringe full of blood and walked towards Hwoarang. The vampire snarled at him and started thrashing about, making it hard to inject the solution into him. "Shut up and stop moving, guinea pig," Kazuya snapped. Hwoarang scowled and spat in his face. Anna got sick and tired of watching the squabble that she went to straddle Hwoarang to stop him from moving.

"Please, don't. I'm begging you. Please, stop," Hwoarang pleaded but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Kazuya injected the solution into him and watched as it took effect. Hwoarang's body jerked due to the spasms that shot through his body. He whimpered in pain as the foreign solution spread itself equally in his body. He felt as if electric was surging through his body. He felt his heart and lungs being grabbed as he struggled for air. Every movement, even the slightest sent a painful sensation throughout his body. With a final jerk, he went limp.

Jin, Lili and the rest of the Zaibatsu team barged into G-Corporation's research laboratory and were greeted by a sneering Kazuya. "Welcome, Jin. I knew you would come."

"Where's Hwoarang?" Jin enquired. Kazuya laughed and nodded towards the cell near him. Hwoarang was inside, panting. "What did you do to him?" Jin growled as he watched Hwoarang squirm in pain and uncomfort.

"Just a little experiment to improve what you did," Kazuya stated and proceeded to press a button on the remote he held. Immediately, the shutters in the cell opened up and the mirrors reflected all the sunlight onto Hwoarang. Hwoarang started screaming in agony as his skin turned bright pink. Kazuya pressed the button again and the shutters closed. Hwoarang sighed and collapsed on the ground, panting. "And now, the grand finale," Kazuya announced and pressed another button. The fire alarm rang and the sprinklers in the cell started sprinkling water. After a while, Hwoarang's pain-filled screams were heard again.

"Kazuya! Stop that!" Steve begged. "Look, we'll give you a free sample. Just let him go!"

Kazuya smirked as Lars pulled out a bottle and showed him. He took it greedily and stuffed it into his pocket. He proceeded to unchain the now unconscious Hwoarang. "You can take him. Its nice doing business with the Zaibatsu," Kazuya laughed and walked away.

When Hwoarang woke up, he found himself in the Zaibatsu, thankfully. One of the scientists was looking at his wounds and treating them. Hwoarang let his mind wander over what had happened. _What was that liquid they injected into me? It certainly made me stronger! At least, I feel stronger…_ he thought.

"Ouch!" Hwoarang was jolted out his thoughts as the scientist treating him accidentally cut his hand. Hwoarang's sensitive nose immediately picked up the mouth-watering scent of licked his lips and stared at the bleeding wound as the scientist fumbled for a first aid box. A tiny voice in Hwoarang' head asked him to drink it. He was famished and he needed a drink. However, he was supposed to only get tempted by Lili's blood, not anyone else's. this confused him.

He succumbed to temptation. Everything happened in the blink of an eye. The next thing hhe knew, he was already drinking the blood of the terrified scientist. After he felt like he had his fill, Hwoarang pulled away. To his surprised, the scientist was howling in pain and clutching his stomach. Hwoarang watched, horrified, as the skin of the scientist turned pale and his eyes glowed red. Finally, fangs grew on the scientist. Hwoarang stared fearfully at the new vampire in front of him. He was unable to fathom what just happened. After all, all these time he had been drinking Lili's blood and she remained human. The new vampire lunged at Hwoarang, who skillfully dodged it, accidentally knocking a tray of utensils down. The noise attracted many Zaibatsu workers who came to watch the commotion. Hwoarang growled. He needed to get rig of this thing once and for all. Skillfully, he lunged at the newbie and pinned him down on the floor. Taking a broken glass rod, he plunged it deep into the newbie's heart.

"What the fuck was that? What just happened?" Hwoarang shouted st Jin.

"Look, Kazuya injected his own blood into you. I don't know if it was the Mishima blood, the Devil Gene or both that triggered your transformation but whatever it is, you have transformed into a full vampire," Jin explained.

"But… Does that mean whoever I drink blood from will turn into a vampire?" Hwoarang gasped.

"Afraid so…" Lars replied.

"Then… What do I do now?" Hwoarang asked.

"Just go home and get some rest. We'll think through, okay?" Jin assured him.

"Hwoarang, you're freaking me out. You haven't said a single word since you got home. All you do is stare at the tv, which is turned off!" Lili sighed and sat beside the crestfallen vampire.

"Lili… I love you…" he whispered. "I love you so much that I can't bear the thought that I have to live without you from now onwards. The longer I stay, the riskier it gets. Leaving is my only option."

"Don't…"

"I have to… I don't want to turn into a monster… I'm leaving Lili… Now."

"No. Please, at least one more night… stay with me for at least one more night. Please.

Lili pulled him close and they shared a kiss. Tonight was their last night together. Hwoarang tugged a handful of her hair, causing her let out a moan. Lili could fell the desperation in every touch. His eyes held a mixture of conflicting emotions. Anger. Depression. Loneliness. Lust. Love. So much love… The love he had been bottling up all these years… He removed her clothes as if he was venting his anger on them before pulling her into another rough kiss. His hands were feeling every inch of her causing her to moan and want more of him.

"Hwoarang… Please don't leave…" she begged when they were done. He was holding her against his sweaty body and breathing deeply due to the stuffy living room. He remained silent as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "Hwoarang… Please…" He said nothing but pinned his lips against hers again. He wanted to treasure every moment he had with her. Even the slightest bit. He wanted to remember everything about the woman he loved. "Rang… Say something…" she pleaded.

"I love you…"

"Then don't leave me. We could work this out… Please… No… Don't… I need… I need you, Hwoarang… I love you and I can't… Live without you… Please… Don't leave me," she cried, tears streaming down her face. He reached out and wiped her face, still remaining silent. _I'm sorry… This is for your own good…_

**1 year later**

"The solution you gave me was a fake! Jin Kazama, you will pay!" Kazuya Mishima growled as he stood inside the Zaibatsu HQ at the head of his troops.

"You will have to fight for it," Jin growled in reply. The two troops soon ended in a battle.

The redheaded vampire was walking along the streets if Tokyo, looking for someone to prey on. He was starving but he couldn't find someone to kill. Sighing he came to stop in front of a television shop where a large crowd was gathered. He stood at the end watching the news along with them. The headline news caught his attention. 'Mishima Zaibatsu and G-Corporation- In The Heat Of Battle'. _Oh no… Lili!_ He gritted his teeth and rushed to the Zaibatsu HQ.

The beaten up blonde stared at her attacker in pain. "K-Kazu-ya…" she stammered.

"Die, slut," he sneered, lifting up his katana.

Lili squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the pierce. It never came. She heard a gasp from Kazuya and she opened her eyes. Kazuya was standing stiff and his face was contorted due to excruciating pain. Lili could make out a silhouette of a man behind him.

"I won't allow you to take anything away from me anymore…" the silhouette growled.

_That voice…_

"How does it feel? To know that it takes a little push for me to murder you?"

_Could it be…?_

"Before I kill you, I might as well feast on you, Kazuya Mishima…" the silhouette tilted Kazuya's head and proceeded to bite the neck of his victim and drink his blood. There was a jerk and Kazuya fell to the floor limp. The silhouette removed his hood.

"Hwoarang…" Lili whispered.

He threw whatever it was that he had in his hand and crushed it with his foot. Blood spluttered everywhere. It didn't take LilI long to figure out that that was Kazuya's heart. Hwoarang licked the blood off his hand and knelt beside Lili. "I'm here now…" he whispered, pulling her into a deep embrace.

"I don't have much time…" she whispered.

"She doesn't have much time. This may very well be her last few moments. Take your time to say goodbye," the doctor informed them and left.

Hwoarang just stared into empty space. Asuka and Xiao Yu broke down in tears while Steve and Jin tried to comfort them. Lars and Alisa looked stressed as they watched Hwoarang slowly coming to understand what he just heard. He burst into her room.

"LILI!"

"Hwoarang…" her voice was weak.

"No… Don't… Please don't die…" he begged. The rest walked in to see Hwoarang, holding Lili's hand while staring into her eyes. Tears were streaming down his face as he let out silent sobs.

"Shhhh… We'll meet again, someday," she promised.

"I can save you, Lili…" he mumbled. "Please let me do it!"

"No, Hwoarang…It's okay…" Lili whispered, her voice getting softer and her grip loosening. Hwoarang gave her one last parting kiss and looked at her pleadingly. Lili shook her head. "I love you… Hwoarang…" And with that she went limp.

**3 days later**

"Jin… We found Rang…" Lars reported.

"Where?" the raven-haired man questioned.

"In an abandoned church… With a stake to his heart… In his hand, there was a suicide note," Lars passed the piece of paper to Jin. He looked at the words on it.

'_From that day onwards we shared a bond of blood.'_

_The end~_


End file.
